dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaurava
The Kaurava System is a star system in the Milky Way Galaxy where, because of the sudden appearance of a Warp Storm, nine separate armies from each of the Milky Way Galaxy's most advanced intelligent species clashed with each other in this Star System. History Three armies were already in the system when the Warp Storm was unleashed, blocking all further transportation to or communications with the world: The 252nd Conservator Regiment of the Imperial Guard, the representatives of the star system's original ruler, the Imperium of Man, who had landed on Kaurava I under the newly appointed Imperial Govenor-General Vance Stubbs; the feral Ork tribes of Kaurava led by their Warboss Gorgutz'Ead 'Unter and the Necrons, who had been slumbering under the sands of Kaurava III, a Necron Tomb World, for millions of years and were now led by the newly awakened Necron Lord of Kaurava. First, the Alpha Legion arrived in the name of Chaos Undivided under the Chaos Champion of Khorne Firaeveus Carron, who established a base for his forces on Kaurava IV. It is a mystery as to how the forces of the Traitor Legion arrived in the system: the Warp Storm may have brought them through the Warp or perghaps it was their presence that summoned the Warpstorm. The reason behind this is still unknown. Second, a Blood Raven Space Marine force of 5 companies led by Force Commander Captain Indrick Boreale established a base on Kaurava to end the danger posed to the Imperium by the xenos and heretics alike in the system. The Tau Empire claimed one of the moons orbiting Kaurava II as its own as the empire sought to add Kaurava to its own expanding territory and bring the concept of the Greater Good to its formerly Imperial citizens. The Tau built on the moon of Kaurava II a mighty plasma cannon, the Ar'Ka Cannon, by the order of the Tau Commander Shas'O Or'es Ka. From under the sands of Kaurava III, the Necrons rose, perhaps due to the effects of the Warp Storm. In quick response to the Necrons' awakening, long unused Webway Gates flickered to life and brought the Eldar of the Ulthwe Craftworld, led by Farseer Caerys, to fight against their ancient deathless enemies who they knew had reawakened on the world. From the shadows of an Ancient Webway Gate a raiding Kabal of the Dark Eldar appeared, looking for souls and new bounty, with the Kabal of the Black Heart's Archon Tahril as their leader. The Kabal of the Black Heart was the single largest and most powerful Kabal in Commorragh, and because of this, they were the dominating power in that hidden city of the Dark Eldar. Last, but certainly not least, the Battle Sisters of the Order of the Sacred Rose, a sect of the Adepta Sororitas' Orders Militant, better known in the Imperium as the Sisters of Battle arrived and established a base on Kaurava I. They arrived to cleanse the star system of every last xeno and heretic, even if such a task led to conflict with the other servants of the Emperor already within the system. The Kaurava System contains four planets: *Kaurava I - Sisters of Battle and Imperial Guard *Kaurava II - Orks, Tau and Space Marines *Kaurava III - Necrons and Eldar *Kaurava IV - Chaos Space Marines and Dark Eldar Outcome The fate of the Kaurava System depends on the actions taken by the various factions fighting over it: it can be returned to the control of the Imperium, become a new frontier colony of the Tau Empire, become the black heart of the Necrons next genocidal "red harvest", become the base of the greatest Ork WAAAAAGH! ever launched, or be twisted into the image of Chaos and become a new Daemon World of the Warp. The dialogue in Dawn of War II indicated that the Blood Ravens under Captain Boreale had suffered a terrible defeat in the Kaurava System, with all 5 of the Blood Raven companies under his command destroyed, essentially costing the Chapter half of its manpower in a single campaign. As a result, the Blood Ravens desperately needed to step up their recruiting process in sub-sector Aurelia, their only remaining recruiting ground. The invasion of that region by a Tyranid splinter Hive Fleet thus threatened the very existence of the Blood Ravens Chapter. Officially, the Kaurava Campaign was ultimately won by the Imperial Guard's 252nd Conservator Regiment under the command of General Vance Stubbs and the Kaurava System remained a part of the Imperium. General Stubbs and his men were declared heroes by the people of the Kaurava System. The system began to thrive again thanks to vast rebuilding, mining and terraforming projects that were initiated by Governor Stubbs. Only Kaurava III was left largely barren, due to the fact that it had been the Tomb World where the Necrons had risen. General Stubbs' ability to organize and reform the long-neglected Kauravan Imperial Guard Regiment did not go unnoticed by the Ultima Segmentum Command, and he was promoted in time from the role of Governor-General to control over a small star system. Sources *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm Category:Locations